The Choice
by Kiyuchire
Summary: –Kala pilihan pada gadis yang kau cintai itu begitu berat, antara mati untuk melindungi semua orang, atau mati bersama mereka. Kau ingin melindunginya, namun kau gagal dan terlambat menghentikannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu hilang. / "Benar, dunia tenang seperti inilah yang Iris inginkan" Dan kau ingin menjaga apa yang sudah di jaganya hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa gadis itu.


Peluh kini sudah memenuhi setiap ragamu. Setiap tetesan keringat sudah tertumpah ke tanah asing tempat kau bertapak. Kau tampak lelah, dan kau tahu sudah banyak tenaga terbuang sia-sia untuk melawan musuh di depanmu –musuh terbesar yang akan menghancurkan bumi tempat kau hidup. Kau tak peduli, bahkan walau kau tahu teman-temanmu –Nell dan Iris kini sudah berada pada batas kekuatannya. Kau mulai mengangkat tubuhmu, membiarkan pedang kesayangan milikmu –yang merupakan buatan Iris menjadi seperti tongkatmu untuk bangkit.

**Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm © Guts**

Kau tahu kau juga hampir berada dalam batas kekuatanmu, kau tahu. Kau lah yang paling tahu. Tapi kau tak peduli. Menepis segala pikiran negatif tersebut dan berusaha berfikir positif bahwa kau bisa mengalahkannya. Maka, saat angin menghembus menerbangkan rambut coklatmu, kau buka mata coklatmu bersiap untuk melawan musuh di depanmu.

"Manusia kotor sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku. Dunia ini sudah terlalu kotor dan kalian –manusia harus musnah agar dunia ini tidak terlalu kotor lagi," suara itu terdengar di telingamu. Kau tahu siapa yang berucap dengan nada berat seperti itu. Uroborus, monster yang berniat menghancurkan dunia –baik _alterworld _maupun dunia nyata –khususnya manusia yang menurutnya kotor.

**The Choice © Kiyuchire**

Sejenak, setelah bangkit kau melihat ke sekelilingmu. Nell sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, sedangkan Iris masih setengah sadar namun terlihat sudah tampak sangat kelelahan –walau tidak sekelelahan dirimu. Kau acungkan lagi senjata pedangmu ke musuh di depanmu. Mengambil sedikit ancang-ancang untuk kembali menyerang dan di saat bersamaan memori itu kembali berputar bagai baru terjadi kemarin. Kau menyayangi semuanya, dunia ini, Nell, Phenyl, Anna, Noella, anak-anak kecil yang kau ajak ke _alterworld _kala itu untuk menyelesaikan misi, bahkan Ash –_rival__mu _terutama gadis yang kini mulai menatap tak percaya padamu yang masih memaksakan diri –Iris Fortner.

"EDGE! CUKUP!"

_Tring!_

.

**Kiyuchire Proudly present**

**A Atelier Iris 3 Grand Phantasm's Fanfiction, "The Choice"**

.

"Kutukanku memiliki koneksi terhadap Uroborus," ucapnya ketika kalian baru saja keluar dari _guild _–tempatmu bekerja sebagai _rider _untuk mendapatkan tugas baru perihal Uroborus.

"Iris…" Hanya kata itu yang kau ucap guna merespon kata-kata Iris. Kau tertunduk, kau tidak sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini gadis di sebelahmu menghadapi pilihan yang sangat berat –mati demi semua orang, atau mati bersama semua orang. Mulai berpikir, kenapa harus Iris? Kenapa harus ia yang menjadi satu-satunya _alchemist_ yang memegang tanggung jawab sebesar ini? Kenapa harus dirinya yang dikutuk oleh Crowley? "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku ingin kita menggunakan semua yang terbaik untuk melawan Uroborus," lanjut lawan bicaramu kini yang membuatmu mendapatkan sebuah pemikiran. Tepat sekali, dengan kekuatanmu sebagai _high rider _–yang bahkan sudah bisa mengalahkan Ash dalam hal bertarung satu lawan satu juga membunuh Crowley yang memiliki kekuatan hebat masih ada kemungkinan untuk mengalahkan Uroborus. Dan walau sekecil apapun kemungkinan, walau sekuat apapun musuhmu itu hingga Noella masih mengatakan bahwa ini pertarungan hidup atau mati pada kalian –kau, Iris, dan Nell yang notabene adalah _high rider, _kau tidak akan menyerah. Kau akan menggunakan semua tenagamu.

"Untuk semua orang dan dunia kita. Terutama…" Benar yang lawan bicaramu katakan. Dunia dan orang-orang di dalamnya sudah memberikan begitu banyak pengalaman berharga –walau kau harus hidup sebatang kara bersama Iris sejak kecil tapi kau menyayangi mereka semua. Kau sangat ingin melindungi semua hal yang berharga, terutama–

"Untuk kita. Kau dan aku."

–untuk gadis berumur 16 tahun yang sangat kau cintai itu.

.

Ingatan itu berputar di benakmu lagi. Kau terdiam, serangan tadi tetap tak mempan di tubuh bersisik Uroborus. Tenagamu kian terkuras, pandanganmu mulai mengabur. Ah, nampaknya kau sudah berada di batas kekuatanmu. Mulai berpikir, apa semua akan berakhir di sini? Apa ini menjadi akhir dari segalanya?

Tidak.

Ini tidak bisa berakhir. Walaupun berakhir, bukan akhir seperti inilah yang kau harapkan.

"Tidak Edge. Kumohon. Cukup," kau abaikan ia –Iris yang kini sudah mendongakkan mata kelamnya dengan tatapan cemas padamu. Kau tetap bangkit lagi, lagi dan lagi untuk mengalahkan musuh yang tak kunjung kalah itu.

"Edge! Cukup!" Ia mulai berteriak dan membuatmu menengok ke belakang ketika merasakan aura aneh di belakangmu. "Tidak," gumammu ketika melihat Iris mulai di kelilingi _pillar of light. _Tentu kau tahu apa maksud dari pilar itu mengelilingi tubuh Iris, 'kan?

"Demi semua orang. Demi dunia ini." Gumam gadis berambut hitam yang terkuncir rapi dengan topi putih yang mempercantik dirinya itu. Ah, gaya khas milik Iris Fortner selaku seorang alchemist yang tersisa di kotanya.

"Tidak Iris. Tidak!" ucapmu melihat tubuh Iris kini mulai melayang. Membuatmu teringat saat melawan Crowley dalam keadaan terdesak Iris juga mengeluarkan kekuatan dengan aura mencekam ini yang berakhir terkena kutukan dari Crowley. Kau tentu cukup pintar untuk mengerti keadaan ini, 'kan?

"Dengan kekuatan alchemist, aku akan melindungi semuanya walau nyawa sebagai taruhan," ia tentu mengabaikan peringatanmu karena kini tubuhnya sudah terangkat dan beberapa cahaya semakin pekat mengelilinginya. Uroborus datang ketika ke-8 gems sudah dikumpulkan dalam _escalario_ yang ditemukan mereka –Edge dan Iris. Sejak awal kau tahu bahwa _escalario _itu akan membawa bencana. Tapi ketika melihat Iris yang nampak antusias, kau mulai berpikir bahwa tak aka nada masalah apapun. Walaupun akan ada, kau akan melindunginya. Melindunginya dari apapun.

Bahkan jika itu berarti melindunginya dari berbagai kutukan aneh yang di berikan Crowley dan mencegah Iris terkena kutukan untuk kedua kalinya, atau melindunginya dari laki-laki playboy seperti Ewan. Tapi melihat keadaan sekarang, sepertinya kau sadar dengan mata coklatmu yang sudah memancarkan aura ketakutan itu ketika–

"Edge, terimakasih."

–kau tahu bahwa kau akan kehilangan gadis yang kau cintai itu dan gagal untuk melindunginya.

.

Di sinilah kau sekarang. Di _memorial monument, _menatap lautan yang berada di sebelahnya dengan berbagai pikiran melanda. Kau masih mengingatnya, tentu dengan sangat. Bagaimana Iris bersama Uroborus hilang begitu saja dengan _pillar of light _itu –persis seperti kejadian-kejadian saat Iris mengambil gems dari pilar yang membuatnya hilang sejenak. Awalnya ia ingin menunggu, berharap Iris akan muncul seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, mengharapkan keajaiban akan datang. Tetapi percuma, sampai sekarang –dua minggu setelahnya Iris tetap tidak muncul kembali.

Yang terakhir kali kau ingat –setelah kau melihat Iris dan Uroborus menghilang, kau kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan di tempat bersama Nell yang sudah terlebih dahulu kehilangan kesadaran. Dan tentu iakau sangat mengingat ucapan 'terimakasih' Iris di saat-saat terakhir itu.

"Terimakasih kembali, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapmu seraya memejamkan mata. Katanya, apabila ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada orang di berbeda alam, di sinilah tempat yang akan menyampaikan salammu kepadanya. Kau berucap berharap Iris yang sudah berada di dunia lain itu –yang sampai sekarang kau percaya masih hidup bisa mendengar suaramu.

"Edge!" Suara itupun memecah ketenanganmu. Kau tampikan mata coklatmu dan menengok ke belakang. Nell.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya."

"Sangat."

"Aku juga, padahal aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri."

"Umm… Nell? Bukankah Iris lebih tua satu tahun darimu?"

"EDGE! Biarkanlah aku berucap!"

Kaupun mulai tertawa. Sedikit menghibur kesepian dan kekosonganmu di saat merasa kehilangan Iris, eh?

Kau mulai berjalan mengelilingi kota yang kini sedang mulai dibangun kembali –mengingat saat kemunculan pertama Uroborus di pintu _alterworld _yang kini sudah hilang, kota menjadi sangat berantakan. Beruntung tidak ada korban sama sekali pada bencana itu –tidak ada kecuali korban luka-luka dan Iris yang menghilang serta dirimu dan Nell yang ditemukan pingsan di dunia itu oleh teman-temanmu yang kebetulan menuju lokasi bertarungmu setelah melawan musuh untuk membuka jalanmu.

"Kau lihat? Inilah yang Iris mau. Ia berhasil membuat orang-orang tetap bisa hidup dengan tenang. Dan anak-anak itu tetap bisa bermain. Semua orang pasti mengenangnya dengan keinginannya yang sangat mulia itu." Ucap Nell ketika menemanimu melihat-lihat kota dan banyak anak-anak bermain.

"Kau benar. Iris sangat istimewa dengan impiannya yang selalu ingin membantu semua orang."

Kau tersenyum ikhlas. Benar, inilah yang Iris inginkan bahkan hingga mengorbankan nyawanya. Ketenangan orang-orang kota ini, akan ia teruskan keinginan Iris, impian Iris.

Tapi kau tahu itu tidak cukup. Ada beberapa bagian dirimu yang menunggu Iris untuk kembali. Pasti ia kembali.

"Iris…"

.

Kau menundukkan kepala meletakkan bunga di pahatan _memorial monument. _Tentu kau sangat merindukannya. Ini sudah satu tahun, 'kan? Tidak ada kata-kata yang sanggup kau ucapkan. Kau terlalu merindukannya hingga kehabisan kata-kata. Dan walau kau berusaha untuk mengikhlaskannya, tetap sulit bukan? Walau kau tahu ini adalah pilihan Iris sendiri.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Kau angkat kepalamu saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekatimu dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"EDGE!"

Kau menengok. Nell. Rasanya seperti _déjà vu._

"_Pi-pi-llar pillar o-f li-ght!" _kau menaikkan sedikit alismu saat gadis berambut panjang pirang dengan pita merah itu berucap dengan terbata-bata.

"Noella bilang ada _Pillar of light _di _Alterworld!"_ lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih jelas. Kau mulai memasang wajah seolah berfikir.

"Tidak mungkin… _Escalario_ sudah di bawa oleh Iris, 'kan?" Kau berfikir sejenak. _Pillar of light _hanya akan muncul untuk melindungi _gems_ dari _escalario_ kala itu, 'kan? Dan satu-satunya alasan pilar itu muncul kembali adalah–

"Ini tidak mungkin… Mungkinkah?"

–kebangkitan Iris yang membawa _escalario _dari dalam pilar tersebut.

"Cepat ke _guild_! Temui Noella!" ucap Nell dengan tersenyum. Tentu ia sadar, betapa kau merindukannya dan bahkan ia dari awal sudah menduga perasaanmu pada Iris, 'kan?

Dan saat itupun kau berlari sekuat tenaga menuju _guild._ Apa bisa kali ini kau mengharapkan keajaiban yang nyaris kau lupakan itu?

.

Kau berlari dan terus berlari menuju batu yang berada di _Valtessa. _Tidak terlalu sulit mengingat kau sudah memiliki peta lengkap dari setiap _alterworld _yang ada. Saat di jalan kau melihat semua teman yang seolah menanti kehadiran Iris –kau tersenyum saat sadar bahwa banyak yang mengharapkan kebangkitan Iris.

_Pillar of light _sudah berada di hadapanmu. Berbeda kala ada _gems _yang terdapat di dalam pilar tersebut. Pilar kali ini kosong melompong. Kau dekati pilar itu perlahan dengan takut. Takut terhadap setiap perasaan kecewa yang mungkin akan datang menyelimutimu saat tahu pilar itu tidak menandakan kebangkitan Iris.

"Iris…" Kata itulah yang menjadi wakil dari semua tatapan bingungmu.

"Apa kau tidak mungkin kembali lagi?" Lanjutmu masih tetap mendekati pilar tersebut.

Lima langkah

Empat langkah

Tiga langkah

Dua langkah kau ciptakan antara jarak kau dan pilar itu.

Tatapanmu begitu penuh amarah terpendam, kecewa dan rindu bercampur dalam mata coklatmu.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Lima detik

Pilar itu mulai memudar. Membuat harapanmu kini mulai mengandas.

"Padahal aku belum mengatakan hal itu," gumammu pelan seraya menundukkan kepala dan mulai memutar badanmu untuk pulang.

Ini sia-sia dan kini rundungan sesal sudah menyelimutimu tatkala kau tahu kau belum mengatakan bahwa kau sesungguhnya mencintai Iris secara lisan.

"_Edge…"_

Samar-samar kau mulai mendengar suara Iris yang memanggilmu saat kau melangkah menjauh.

"_Edge"_

Satu panggilan –lagi itu membuatmu memutar kembali kepalamu, manatap pilar pudar itu kini menampikan sesosok perempuan dengan pakaian serba putih di campur biru tua dengan baju _guild _yang hanya ia pakaikan pada lengannya.

'Ini tidak mungkin. Iris…' Saking tidak percayanya kau langsung memeluk Iris yang hanya menatap bingung. Membiarkan pelukanmu menjadi wakil betapa kau merindukan gadis berambut hitam dengan topi putih tersebut. Kau lepaskan pelukanmu sejenak untuk–

"Selamat datang kembali Iris…"

–mengucapkan ucapan selamat datang.

_**-The End-**_

* * *

**A/N: **What i can say for this one? nothing hahahaha... sempet-sempetin buat ngedit file lama ini di laptop teman di saat sedang latihan kabaret. Bahkan mengganggu adik kelasku di SMP. HAHAHHAA! Bejadnya diriku ini :3 oke. Terimakasih pada author Fei Mei yang sudah menjadi orang pertama di fandom ini dalam bahasa Indonesia, dan saya adalah orang kedua XD

Ini sepenuhnya adalah ending dari atelier iris, baik dari true ending maupun sad ending.

Di sad ending nanti viewnya ya seperti di atas, kejadian setelah dua minggu Iris mengorbankan dirinya dan itulah yang memang terjadi di antara Edge dan Nel.

Tapi kalau di True Endingnya, ya seperti itulah kurang lebih, cuma bedanya pas si Edge mau menyatakan perasaannya, langsung gelap -.- gaada kata "I love you" atau semacamnya, gereget kan? :v hahaha. oke. kalau ada Typo bilang aja ya! dengan senang hati akan saya terima :3 concrit bahkan flame aku terima dengan senang hati selama itu bisa mengembangkan kemampuanku sendiri. yoshn :3 ini belum selesai! Scroll ke bawah ini! XD

* * *

**O. M. A. K. E**

"Edge" Edge menengok ke belakang saat merasa namanya terpanggil. Iapun tersenyum penuh arti. Ah… Betapa ia sangat merindukan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dan kini gadis itu ada nyata dalam pandangannya, bukan lagi dalam mimpi-mimpi sejenak yang hanya memberinya harapan palsu.

"Tadi kudengar kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang belum kau ucapkan," lanjut Iris ketika Edge meresponnya dengan tersenyum. Edgepun hanya menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tak gatal.

_Apa harus kunyatakan sekarang?_

"Edge…"

"Iris… Sebenarnya aku," bagi Edge, ia tidak ingin merundung sesal lagi ketika hal ini terjadi lagi –walaupun ia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian ini terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi ada baiknya–

"Mencintaimu…"

–kalau ia jujur terhadap perasaannya walau ia sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikan yang baik dan benar.

Iris tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kejutnya. Namun ia tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pernyataan jujur Edge Vanhite yang notabene sangat cuek itu. Iapun menjawab, "aku tahu."

Edge terkejut bukan main dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Ia tetap menanti kelanjutan kata-kata Iris walau ia kini mulai membalikkan tubuhnya seolah berkata 'ayo pulang'.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapnya kecil seraya mengikuti langkah Edge. Walau kecil, tapi Edge cukup mendengarnya sehingga senyuman tipis tidak bisa berhenti terukir dari wajahnya yang jarang tersenyum –dan tentu Iris tidak sadar bahwa kini Edge sedang menahan senyum bahagianya.


End file.
